Deseo Navideño
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: Inazuma eleven GO. Alien's family. Kirino nunca penso que metiendo sus narices donde literalemente NO lo llamaban conoceria el verdadero sentido de la navidad. HirotoxMidorikawa pequeñisimo KirinoxKariya REVOLUCIÓN RAIMON


**X'DDD hola publico llegue con otro OneShort de la Alien's Family 3 las fechas hay no se, tanto verde y rojo me inspiran a escribir textos de lo mas cursiii DD'x  
><strong>

Deseo Navideño.

Esa semana el pobre Kariya juraba que se tiraría al tren más cercano.

Esas fechas lo hostigaban de sobre manera, y era de lo único que se hablaba para variar, ni siquiera en los camerinos de Raimon había un panorama distinto.

Habían muchas ideas, pero la mas tentadora era ir a celebrar noche buena en la casa comunal de Aki, la tía , prima, sobrina, cuñada o lo que diablos fuera de Tenma! La cosa es que cocinaba muy bien, era un sabor hogareño.

Bueno el no era la persona más sociable existente, todo lo contrario solo desde que entro a Raimon se había vuelto un ser sociable.

Los días corrían rápido como Midorikawa tras un camión de helados o eso pensó, cuando despertó esa mañana y miro el calendario de su pieza, oh valla… Ya era 24, noche buena.

Miro en la puerta de su closet, ahí estaba el conjunto que había comprado con Hiroto para ir a la casa de Tenma, no es que sea un smoking ni nada parecido, más bien era bastante normal y abrigador, pero en cuanto le había dicho a sus tutores que le habían invitado a una fiesta navideña con el equipo estos se entusiasmaron tanto tantooo que al rato tenían una lista de regalos para cada miembro del equipo, el tubo que apaciguar esos ánimos tan relucientes.

Miro nuevamente, Hiroto realmente tenía un buen gusto para vestir, le había comprado una chaqueta tipo Montgomery negro, un poleron abajo blanco con algunos detalles negros, unos pantalones medios ajustados azules y sus converse que lo acompañaban siempre.

Hoy no había clases, era navidad. Y no crean que eso era símbolo de gusto para él, tendría que estar todo el día con ellos.

Hiroto y Midorikawa, unos de los legendarios del Inazuma Japan de hace 10 años, donde no solo habían ganado la FFI por relato del propio Hiroto también a Midorikawa, ellos eran buena gente, no se mal interprete, pero a veces le colocaba algo nervioso que fueran como los papas que siempre deseo tener… verán, sus padres eran gente ocupada de negocios que no podían estar un día sin tener fuertes discusiones, nunca supo muy bien porque lo habían procreado, una noche escucho que iban a separarse y ahora la discusión era.. Quien se quedaba con la carga de Masaki, y ni uno de los 2 querían tener a ese niñito que solo les recordaba la mala elección que tuvieron, resultado? Lo abandonaron a los 10 año… un caballero algo preocupado se lo llevo a Sun Garden.

Hay nada cambio mucho, seguía siendo un chico solitario que solo jugaba futbol a escondidas, sentía como Hitomiko –la encargada- lo miraba siempre, hasta que ellos llegaron, Hiroto Kira y Midorikawa Ryuuji, ambos se daban el tiempo de ir a verlo día tras día y jugar con él y eso… eso le daba muy mala espina, además! Mira son 2 hombres! Y estaban justos como si nada! Con el tiempo se entero que claro, ellos también eran de Sun garden, entonces pensó que lo iban a ver por pena quizás.  
>Pero todo cambio cuando casi tuvo un accidente por curioso, en que tuvo una caída por la ribera del rio escapando de Hitomiko, cuando pensó que se iba a dar el golpe de su vida y que además se ahogaría hay, unos brazos lo abrasaron, ya cuesta abajo vio solo una mancha roja, después de sentir su cuerpo mojarse abrió los ojos, Hiroto había soportado toda la caída, pero extrañamente a él no lo reprendieron, fue a Hiroto quien Hitomiko llamaba irresponsable –y hay también se entero que eran hermanos- mientras Midorikawa lo abrasaba preocupado, ese día Hiroto lo llevo en brazos hasta Sun garden y ya estando bien con algunas lagrimas en los ojos ambos hombres lo abrasaban… se sentía tan nervioso, pero no atino a mas que llorar con ellos valla a saber uno porque. Tal vez ni siquiera lloro por el accidente, solo dejo por primera vez sus sentimientos salir, desde ese instante ellos se habían transformado en sus mejores amigos.<p>

Un día, se puso a ver la repetición de la Final del Holy Road junto con Hiroto y Midorikawa, y hay sus ojos captaron algo, más que futbol, más que cualquier atracción.

Cuando Hitomiko se entero ahí sí que no pudo oponerse a la idea de que ellos fueran sus tutores, por no estar casados y más que nada ser Homosexuales no le podían dar la adopción, como en otros países, algo era mejor que nada, el vivía en la casa algo grande que tenían para ser solo 2 personas, conoció todas las malditas cosas que era propiedad de Hiroto, nunca se imagino que alguien que casi se veía como un fanfarrón fuera dueño de un grupo financiero… nunca pensó que fuera de esos Kira que se comentaba en la tele.

Volviendo, toco por última vez la chaqueta antes de colocarse las pantuflas y dirigirse hacia la cocina, donde ya estaban ambos adultos terminando de poner la mesa, olía a panques, asomo un poco su vista, hay estaban rebosando en miel.

-los prefieres con crema y frutas? –Le pregunto el de cabellos verdes, que raramente andaba con el cabello suelto-

-asi esta bien Oka-san~ -hablo con su normal tono molestoso, había funcionado, el peliverde estaba todo sonrojado buscando alguna cosa con que sostenerse el cabello, la solución del palillo no cambiaba para nada su pinta de señora…

-n..no es gracioso Kariya!

-relájate un poco –le sonrió el de gafas- además, asi pareces mas mi esposa, sigo insistiendo que deberías usar la piyama rosada.

-una mas y juro que iré a la peluquería más cercana y me rasuro al cero.

Los otros 2 solo se habían mirado algo alarmados por la reciente amenaza, prefirieron dejar de molestar al de cabellos verde dorado por un rato.

Después del desayuno los tres se dedicaron a jugar en la santa Wii, donde Ryuuji a medio tiempo se retiro a hacer el almuerzo, si, la comida de la tía, prima lo que sea de Tenma cocinaba bien, pero para el nadie superaba la comida de Midorikawa, tenían ese no se qué.

Después de almorzar Sukiyaki, que era lo que se le había antojado comer a Hiroto, Kariya se fue a vestir para la fiesta, Kirino-sempai confirmo el día anterior que iría y eso le habían dado más ganas de ir –y a sus tutores de ir a dejarlo, solo para ver al chico que tenia con problemas de hormonas al peli cyan- se miro muchas veces fijándose que todo estuviera en su lugar, y lo estaba, empezó a caminar despacio hasta la sala, pero se fijo que los adultos conversaban el bichito de la curiosidad le pico, se quedo quieto un rato.

-Amor… porque esa cara? –Esa era la notoria voz de hiro-

-no sé, esto me tiene un poco nostálgico, nunca hemos pasado una navidad como una familia normal, ahora que tenemos un niño… no sé, es tan como un sueño.

-creo que se a que te refieres…

-pero, me da algo de pena pensar que nos lo puedan quitar, ya sabes, solo lo cuidamos…

- pero… Ryuu

- ya! No me mires asi tonto… es solo que, si esta fuera nuestra única navidad juntos, quisiera que estuviera con nosotros, pero si quiere ir donde Tenma-kun haya lo llevaremos

- ojala no sea la única.

Se quedo un rato pensando, no dijo palabra alguna hasta unos minutos después, nunca se paso por la mente eso, tener una navidad en familia, pero ya era tarde, no podía dejar a los demás hay.

El trafico fue insoportable, pero lograron llegar a la hora, Midorikawa había preparado unos Cupcakes navideños junto con galletas –si, él y Hiroto tuvieron que morderse la lengua con sus comentarios sobre ser señora- cuando entraron Aki los reconoció enseguida… como se conocían, valla a saber Ala, Dios o buda haya ellos, dejo las cosas en la mesa, cuando entro al patio se encontró con todos, ambos hombres se fueron a despedir de él cuando un gran silencio invadió todo, y Hayami los apuntaba algo nervioso.

-H..hiroto Kiyama y Midorikawa Ryuuji?

-AWWW mira Tenma Tenmaaa son de los legendarios Inazuma Japan! -saltaba shinsuke sobre los brazos del nombrado.

-Son familiares tuyos Kariya? –Pregunto el capitán, mientras miraba algo sorprendido-

-algo asi…

-Te dejamos Kariya, nosotros nos vamos a la fiesta con los demás, te vendremos a buscar en cuanto nos llames. –diciendo esto, ambos adultos se fueron agradeciéndole la hospitalidad a Aki y el por un rato fue la atracción, pero en cuanto pudo escabullirse se escondió lejos de todos, no sabía porque le dolía el pecho.

-Sucede algo? –esa voz… no podía ser!

-Kirino-sempai?

-te vez algo extraño hoy Kariya, quieres hablar? –pregunto extendiéndole una taza de Chocolate caliente.

-que podría saciar tu curiosidad, Sempai? –dijo en el mismo tono burlesco de siempre-

-ellos te miraban algo extraño…

-somos una familia de abandonados –se rio tétricamente por su terminología.

-de que estás hablando? –pregunto ya con una mueca de pérdida total el de cabellos rosa.

- no sabías que una de las figuras del Inazuma Japan es huérfano? Ambos lo son, y me recogieron a mi del mismo lugar, no te dije?... familia de abandonados… -termino de hablar-

-creo… -intento entender algo mientras tomaba algo de chocolate caliente- puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-ya lo estas asiendo por si no te has fijado, sempai

-bueno, entonces tienes una mama pero entre ambos te cuidan por ser huérfano?

-viste a Midorikawa? Es un buen prototipo de una –rio otro poco-

-entonces ellos…

-sempai, no me digas que creíste que solo eran amigos –se rio un poco más sonoro- ¡nah! Ellos son un caso.

-existe una ley de adopción homosexual? No tenía idea… -dijo asintiendo el de cabellos rosados, al decir eso… recordó la conversación… entonces un molesto dolor mas fuerte vino, quizás que cara le había puesto a kirino-sempai que ahora lo miraba preocupado.

-no existe realmente… ellos solo son mis tutores, si me adoptaran próximamente los perdería…

-Kariya… que carrizos haces aquí?

-a..are? -no entendió eso ultimo.

No entendió nada, solo supo que Kirino le quito el chocolate caliente y que salieron corriendo de hay, corrieron y corrieron hasta que llegaron a una avenida principal, el halo podía verse entre sus respiraciones agitadas, Ranmaru diviso lo que andaba buscando, un taxi.

-¡¿que.. que estás haciendo sempai? -dijo cuando lo metió dentro del taxi y entro el también-

-a tu casa, vamos con tus padres que no vez? –le inquirió- por cierto, donde vives, tengo que saber cuánto voy a pagar. –impresionado le dijo su dirección al taxista, seguía sin comprender.

-Pensé… que querías pasar la Navidad con el capitán y los demás…

- si, quería pero creo que regresare después de ir a dejarte o me vaya a casa, lo que quede más cercano.

Enmudeció mientras se sonrojaba… esto estaba mal! Por actitudes asi era que terminaba enamorándose de Kirino Ranmaru, era un dolor de cabeza severo.

A los minutos llegaron a la casa, Kariya lo hizo pasar casi arrastrando, cuanto toco la puerta y Midorikawa les abrió con un delantal puesto y un guante de cocina en una mano, los hizo pasar a los segundos.

-deben estar muertos de frio! HIROTO! –llamo el cabello largo, el nombrado llego corriendo-

-Chicos! No tendrían que estar en la fiesta? Pasen! –los condujo hasta la sala, donde se sentaron y llego Ryuuji con 2 tazas de café y 2 de chocolate caliente.

-pague un taxi, kariya no tenía muy buena cara y preferí traerlo –hablo de cabellos rosados.

-no te sentías bien? –pregunto el pelirojo tocándole la frente-

-no… perdón si me puse a espiar chicos, pero escuche lo que dijo Midorikawa, lo de nuestra posible única navidad juntos… creo que también tenía pena.

-pero kariya… -soltó el de cabellos verdes-

-saben? Sé que nunca se los eh dicho… -dijo intentando mirar a otra parte mientras que las tres personas restantes lo miraban expectante. – pero… son los mejores padres que alguien puede tener, aunque seamos una familia de abandonados y Midorikawa sea tan señora… cumples bien tu rol de oka-san… -aunque unas lagrimas se habían resbalado, porfiadas, se rio por lo último, miro nuevamente a los otros 2 sentados al frente, quienes lloraban silenciosamente mientras tenían una de sus manos tomadas-

-me rapo mañana sin falta… -bromeo el de cabello verde, ya indignado, habiendo visitas le llamaba asi? Que más daba.

- no deberían estarlo abrasando? Digo… momento familiar no? –les interrumpió el de cabellos rosados, conmovido por la atmosfera, lo que le sorprendió fue, que de un momento a otro el también se vio preso en los brazos de ambas leyendas del futbol japonés, no dijo nada.

Era un momento casi inolvidable para ellos, un momento que guardarían en sus mentes, Masaki… Masaki los había llamado padres, no podían haber cumplido mejor un deseo navideño.

-mmh… oigan que huele asi? –pregunto de repente el de cabellos rojos-

-O NO POR DIOS EL PAVO! –los otros 3 miraron como Midorikawa salía corriendo-

-esto de la maternidad lo tiene asi… -explico Hiroto muy divertido, hasta que sintió una cuchara de palo en todo su cráneo-

-OI ESO KIRAA! -se escucho como volvía a correr de él cabellos verdes… y bueno, Kariya y Kirino se habían quedado abrasados mirando al de lentes caer del dolor.  
>-Oh… que amor mas grande,no sempai?<p>

-claro.

-chicos, quieren salir a cenar? No sé porque creo que se quemo el pavo… -

Después de eso Kirino no podía hacer más que reírse, si que eran una familia extraña, no solo por su composición, pero era todo acogedor, se había reído muchísimo más que en la fiesta de Tenma en ese preciso instante, aunque se detuvo por la mirada inquisidora que le pegaban padre eh hijo y ahora se incluía el otro padre… o lo que fuera.

-lo siento… son graciosos –se disculpo-

-no te preocupes Kirino-kun . –Suspiro el de cabellos verdes- les anuncio que logre llegar a tiempo para salvar la cena navideña, me ayudas a servir?

-claro Midorikawa-san… -ambos pelilargos se fueron de ahí.

-pss… pss… - Hiroto de la manera más infantil posible llamaba la atención de kariya, bueno por ultimo lo había conseguido- tengo unos trajes de navidad de reno y de santa Claus femenino como de sus portes, voy por ellos?

-que pasa? Planearon esto? Deja de querer ver a los hombres con falda Hiroto-san!

-no! no mal interpretes hijo! Son míos y de Ryuuji a su edad.

Pero se había quedado congelado cuando le dijo hijo… sonaba tan bien. Aunque el pelirojo estuviera realmente loco.

El resto de la noche se paso de manera muy extraña, no para ellos, Hiroto trajo los trajes, pero dada la conmoción ambos pelilargos no opusieron resistencia, sacaron muchas fotos, comieron y en general Kirino se sintió a gusto con los locos Adams, pero ya entrando la media noche tuvo que irse, lo fueron a dejar hasta la casa –con su ropa claro-, al bajarse también lo hizo Hiroto y del maletero saco un regalo de entre los muchos que habían hay.

-Toma, feliz navidad!

-Kira-san… no puedo –intento devolverlo-

-descuida, tu nos diste el mejor regalo acepta algo de nosotros quieres? –hablo de la ventana Ryuuji, ya que, tomo el obsequio y vio como el pelirrojo entraba a la auto, y se iban dejándolo no solo con un obsequio si no con un recuerdo más valioso aun.

No tenia porque, pero se sintió tan bien después de todo eso, porque por primera vez en su vida sintió que había sentido ese espíritu del cual siempre hablan los villancicos, las historias y la montaña de cosas de los especiales de navidad, ese sentimiento de dar y recibir amor, estar en familia, disfrutarlo. 

A veces estas fiestas suelen transformarse en un bien para el mercado y el consumismo colectivo, nunca más las vería de esa manera después de esto.

****

**Blehhhh! No les dije yo que era cursi la wea x'DDDD LO ADVERTIIIIII!  
>:3 pero junto con esto también quiero dar un saludo a algunas personas como agradecimiento:<strong>

**M0m0-chan3 y lila-chan6: chicas siempre me dejan review en todos mis intentos de texto y creo que nunca les eh agradecido como se corresponde, muchísimas gracias! *-* por cierto, si no escriben otro capitulo del príncipe y la sacerdotisa les dare con mi latigo, eh? Ya estab bajo amenaza [¿?]**

**Little-Blue-Tiger:**

**Mi amiga de mensajes privados x'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, mira linda no tengo idea de donde eres ni como te llamas, pero ñeee media cosa, *-* me caes tan bien por dios! De verdad que me meto a mi cuenta de Fanfiction solo para leer tus mensajes, me facinaria tenerte en otras redes como Facebook o Msn *-* podríamos hablar mas mejor [¿?]  
>te quiero mucho amiga pequeño tigre azul –hug-<strong>

**Hanatsu:**

**Otra mas amenazada x'DDD oooh por dios mi Ranmaria interior anda brava!.  
>uwu se que no somos amigas, pero no se si te diste cuenta que todo el mundo es amigo para mi x'DDDD últimamente en verdad me has alegrado, muchísimas gracias :'DD algún dia quisiera que really fueramos amiguis 3<strong>

**Tenma:**

**VO' NI ESCRIBI COLA E' MELDA! Pero… uwwu enserio gracias por todo amor, no se que haría sin ti 3 cosi preciosa de verdad de Te amo y te adoro muchote 3 Hirotiwis x'DD me debes esa sección GOO perra x'D ya tengo a midori casi listaaa!**

**Khori-chan:**

**LINNA DEL MAL! AH! Te adoro mardita, otra mas de mis no amigas que quiero que sea mi amigui 3 otra mas con la que filosofeo de Inazuma cuaticamente, al igual que la amiga Hanatsu, me alegra cuando puedo comentar algo por face, gracias… de verdad gracias linna del mal, eres una de las pocas personas que siento que me quedan… te quiero mucho aunque no lo creas tonta, puta la wea linnaaaaa me hiciste llorar! TT_TT NO DIJE YO QUE SOY LLORONA CRONICA! En fin linda,Te quiero mucho –UltraHug and hearts-**

**Kuusiwis-sama:**

**Quiero recuperar nuestra amistad, me haces tanta falta por dios… espero poder recuperarlo.**

**_ _ _ _ _ _:**

**Aun siguo esperándote, siguo amándote como antes, le pido al cielo que por ultimo podamos decirnos hola denuevo, te amo mucho hermano, perdón si soy tan tonta y no puedo dejar de verte como mi hermano… lo siento…**

**asnnsdcnadspo YA WN PARO! SIENTO QUE LLORARE MAS DE LO QUE DEBOOOO TT_TT**

**Con mucho amor la mamona de MidorikawaxRyuuji**


End file.
